


cause & effect.

by starstorms



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: M/M, Status Effects, Unresolved Sexual Tension, something like this had to of happened at least once, they're married anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: An unknown status effect alters Flik's mind, forcing out uncontrollable desires.





	cause & effect.

“Give it to me straight doc.”

 

“Well, this is definitely one for the books.”

 

Flik leans up from the hospital bed, grabbing his bandana and cape that had been taken off prior to the examination. They’d only undergone a normal run of supplies between towns and the castle, but the encounter with a new type of enemy had been cause for concern. Surprisingly Viktor was the one who so adamantly told him to go to the clinic upon returning to headquarters.

 

“The status effect that was cast on you is still in your system. It’s…one I’ve never seen before so I’m not entirely sure how to treat it.”

 

There’s a bit of nervousness that forms within, though it can’t be as bad as anything he’s already experienced before. He’s definitely survived worse seeing as nothing is as bad as confusion. The only thing that felt off so far was the occasional, odd craving and shift of thoughts to rather… _peculiar_ things.

 

“I can give you something to help with the fever, but otherwise we just have to wait it out.”

 

“You know best. I’ll just take it easy then.”

 

“Yes - which means _no_ drinking.”

 

Dr. Huan states rather sternly while handing over the pills as promised. It’d been common knowledge that him and Viktor would often indulge in the occasional drink or two ( or ten ) after a long day’s work.

 

“All right. Straight to bed.”

 

The castle is bustling as always, and for some reason his body and mind is suggesting for him to head to his room immediately.

 

Flik manages to bypass a curious Nina by running into the elevator, breathing a sigh of relief as he ascends to the 2nd floor where his room is located. Though it’s the moment that he takes a few steps off and in the direction of his quarters that his head becomes immensely foggy.

 

A haze clouds his vision, growing unbearable within seconds.

 

As he manages to support himself against the wall, a hand shifts onto his shoulder, grabbing his attention long enough to see that Viktor is standing in front of him.

 

“Hey - Flik - you okay?”

 

The words are nearly lost to him though. Flik can’t even manage to speak, and instead he opts to vaguely gesture towards his room. Getting the hint, Viktor helps shoulder his comrade and guides him past the doorway.

 

They’re inside for only a fraction of a second before Flik can feel his senses heightening even more. That initial, debauched urge starts to increase ten-fold. Hearing Viktor voicing his concerns again has him emitting a low growl, turning and suddenly pushing the burly man up against the door to slam it shut and cut off the outside world.

 

Having Viktor in this pinned position allows Flik the advantage, pressing up close, and stealing a rough kiss. For a moment Viktor is completely shell-shocked, unsure of whether to respond in kind or pull away. The forcefulness of it makes him believe there’s more to it than meets the eye, and so he only halfway gives into the motion of it all.

 

“Need it… ** _want it_** …”

 

There’s a breathy whisper made along Viktor’s lips, blue eyes dilated with pure lust.

 

“I can’t help it…Viktor _please_ …”

 

The fragmented state of his mind barely allows him to get that out, hoping that Viktor understands what’s happening and that he’s _trusting_ him to alleviate the effect.

 

“All right.”

 

Words are rough in acknowledgment, but Viktor wastes no time in how he reciprocates the motions. His own touches are intent, pulling at the blue cape, large fingers nearly tugging off buttons to get the shirt off as well. Part of him knows this is just the status effect, but he also wants to believe that Flik really wants this ( even if he would never admit to it ).

 

Nothing but deep-seated sin possesses Flik, the effect making his cock throb, whimpers of need emitting in quick succession.

 

“Fuck me Viktor - come on - I _know_ you want to.”

 

“Goddammit Flik…” There’s a true moment of weakness then where Viktor can’t even deny admitting how unforgivably hot Flik is like this. Blue eyes bore into brown, almost as if he’s seeing to the depths of his very soul. “…only…because it’ll help.”

 

Viktor says as if to reassure himself and Flik, though deep down they both really know this is feeding into the tension that has been between them for years. Minor impatience is shown as he tugs down Flik’s pants, gripping at his ass, and starting to slick his free hand up with oil.

 

The width of a single finger is enough to make Flik shudder, pushing back into his hand, that burning need making him unable to control how he still wants more inside of him. Another slick finger stretches and makes him burn in a very good way. Thoughts of more unfold in Viktor’s mind, making him tug at his own pants, revealing his cock which is hard and soaked at the tip.

 

Pressing Flik face-first against the wall, he wastes no time in grinding his cock between Flik’s ass cheeks, keeping them pulled apart to tease over his hole.

 

Then it becomes a blur of intensity, pleasure thrumming through them both as Viktor lifts Flik up against the wall even more. The smacking sounds are harsh, thrusts quick and unrelenting as Viktor relishes in how tight that ass is around his cock. A sudden slap on reddened skin makes Flik gasp, not even holding back how wantonly he pleads for Viktor to keep fucking him just like that.

 

“Never thought…I’d see you beggin’ like this partner..”

 

Somehow that only spurns Flik on even more. The status effect felt to be waning at times now, but with how far into this they were he could hardly bring himself to tell Viktor to stop. Not with how good it felt being filled, and knowing it was Viktor doing it only made his cock throb.

 

The width of Viktor’s palm could be felt groping along Flik’s front, stroking over his slick cock in time. He rams in harder, knowing he’s hitting over Flik’s sweet spot from how desperately those moans have become.

 

“Nghh…g-gonna come…”

 

Viktor can’t resist pressing fervent kisses along the side of Flik’s neck, tongue flicking up over his ear as his own moans can be felt and heard. The way Flik responds and arches back into his hold has him gripping harder over his ass, intent on making him cover his hand in cum.

 

Within the pleasure that cascades over him, Flik’s senses revert back to normalcy. The cloud of intense lust falters, thoughts focusing on nothing but Viktor as he hears the sinful sounds and gives into the pleasure. It’s nothing but himself as he comes, the warmth of it coating Viktor’s palm that guides him through it. The feel of his cock still ramming in deep makes Flik whimper, body trembling through the intensity.

 

It’s as Viktor finds release as well that Flik breathes out softer moans, body going limp from being satiated to such extremes. He can feel Viktor groan, feel his heart beating in time with his own.

 

Despite the odd circumstances, he can’t help admitting how amazing it was in some fucked up way.

 

They take a few minutes to steady their breaths, Viktor setting Flik back down on the ground to stand on his own. There’s a bit of tension there, more so in the unease of what happens now. It’s not like they’ve ever done this before after all.

 

Viktor decides to break through first, trying to avoid the temptation of staring at how good Flik looks all roughed up like this. “So uh…how about a bath?”

 

Flik hesitates some while picking up his shirt.

 

“And before you go throwing your shoe at me, I mean it - just a bath.”

 

The add-on to the suggestion makes him smile though, knowing that they still needed to talk about what happened a little more.

 

“Yeah all right…just make sure Nina doesn’t follow us.”

 


End file.
